1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal flotation devices and more particularly to a multi-functional, personal flotation device providing personal flotation support with an integrated signaling device and/or an integrated tethering device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Quite commonly, emergency situations arise where an individual is in a body of water, and requires rescue or retrieval of that individual therefrom. While these incidents are commonly known in the boating and maritime community as Man Overboard (hereafter sometimes referred to as MOB) situations, it must be noted that individuals in the water can originate from sources other than water craft. Other sources include fixed structures such as piers, docks and jetties; and also aircraft, such as airplanes and helicopters. Regardless of the source of danger, a MOB is clearly a life threatening situation, and considerable safety equipment is well known in the art to affect rescue of the individual. The rescue of a MOB requires several sequential procedures. Such procedures include, but are not limited to, keeping the MOB afloat, locating the MOB, obtaining control of the MOB by the rescuer and recovery of the MOB by removal from the water to a safe location whether a rescue boat, fixed structure or aircraft.
Methods to keep a MOB afloat frequently use a life jacket (also known as a PDF or PERSONAL FLOTATION DEVICE). The life jackets include both fixed buoyancy life jackets and inflatable life jackets. In particular, inflatable life jackets have been well known in the art for more than a century, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 278,240 to Hunt, incorporated herein by reference. More recently, inflatable life jackets have become more compact, comfortable, and reliable thereby increasing use. Modern Personal Flotation Devices (or PFD) often employ inflation mechanisms utilizing a canister of compressed gas, typically carbon dioxide. The inflation of the PFD may be triggered manually by the user or automatically on contact with water or submersion. PFDs are often of the United States Coast Guard Class III variety, which will rotate an unconscious or otherwise incapacitated MOB to a face up position. This maneuver keeps the face out of the water and improves the individual's chances for survival. This action, coupled with automatic inflation, provides a particularly useful PFD that greatly improves chances of survival until being located and rescued; especially if the MOB is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated.
Finding the location of a MOB is particularly difficult in all but the most calm conditions, since only a portion of the person's body is floating above the water. These situations are further complicated by wave motion, which can often obscure the MOB completely. Storms and fogs can also make the problem of finding individuals lost at sea even more difficult. This difficulty has been recognized in the art for more than 125 years, for example, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 156,443 by Stoner, incorporated herein by reference; and a number of other signaling devices have been disclosed in the intervening time. These are typically of two types: flags or pennants atop masts (fixed, extendible or flexible), or inflatable devices, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,096 by Scesney, incorporated herein by reference.
It is also well recognized in the art that these inflatable signaling masts can be integrated with a flotation device and used to erect radio signaling antennas, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,568 by Aine et al, or visual signaling elements including luminous coloring, lights or light reflective material, for example German Patent 41 15 206 by Essler, 1992. These signaling devices can increase visibility of the user, thus improving the probability of the person or MOB being located.
Once located, the MOB needs to be brought under control by the rescuer in order to facilitate recovery. Often this involves a rescue boat, but can otherwise be a person from a fixed structure or aircraft such as a helicopter. Most rescues typically involve a boat that comes along side the MOB with an attempt made to gain control of the MOB and then recover them on to the boat. Extraction from the water is the most harrowing and hazardous part of the rescue for both the rescuer and the MOB because of the relative motion between the boat and the MOB, in particular if the MOB is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated. If the MOB is alert and responsive, a line or rope can be thrown to the MOB and the MOB can be brought close alongside the rescue vessel in order to continue with the recovery onboard.
However, if the MOB is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, the boat must be brought close alongside the MOB and an attempt made to grab or gain control of that person. This is particularly dangerous for the rescuer who must often lean out and over the side of the pitching and yawing boat to get a hold of the MOB. With the MOB alongside the boat, there is also a clear possibility that pitching and yawing of the boat may cause the boat to crash down upon the MOB, thereby causing further injury. Another problem can occur if the rescuer is tossed from the boat, thereby becoming an additional man overboard (MOB). With two people overboard, the rescue situation becomes even more complicated.
Alternatively, the rescuer may attempt to retrieve the MOB using a grappling device, such as a boat hook, to catch part of the MOBs clothing or PFD. This poses considerable additional risk to the MOB who may be struck by the hook due to the lack of control caused by the relative motion between the boat and the MOB.
There are many devices and techniques to recover the MOB onto the boat, fixed structure or aircraft. Often, an additional flotation device with a tether attached is thrown to the MOB who positions them self within the device. The tether can then be used to lift or hoist the MOB on board, for example, by using a halyard on a sailboat. Tether devices are well known in the art and include examples such as the Lifesling® Man Overboard Recovery System (Sailing Foundation, Seattle Wash.) and the MOM8—Man Overboard Module (Survival Technologies Group, Trenton N.J.). These devices require a MOB to be conscious and capable of positioning themselves within the recovery float or harness. They are of extremely limited usefulness if the MOB is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated.
Inflatable PFDs are well known in the art with many manufacturers and brands, including Mustang Survival of Bellingham, Wash.; Revere Survival Products, Jacksonville, Fla.; and Jarden Corporation, Eye, N.Y., among others. In general, all of these PFDs typically are formed with one or more buoyancy chambers that are made of a sealed, gas tight material and are most frequently inflated utilizing a canister of compressed gas, typically carbon dioxide. The inflation of the PFD may be triggered manually by the user or automatically on contact with water or submersion. In their uninflated state, the buoyancy chambers often fold upon themselves thereby offering the advantages of being relatively compact, light weight, and comfortable to wear.
In addition to the buoyancy chambers, these inflatable PFDs often include a belt or harness system, typically made of nylon strapping with one or more buckles to attach the buoyancy chambers to the wearer and allow for flotation of the wearer once the chambers are inflated. A most secure attachment system utilizes a crotch strap. Particular details of the underlying PFD are not important as long as they encompass one or more inflatable buoyancy chambers and a harness or belting system to secure the buoyancy chambers to the wearer.
It can be seen that while considerable attention has been paid in the art to keeping an MOB afloat and locating a MOB, significant improvement needs to be made in gaining control of the MOB by the rescuer and facilitating recovery of the MOB by the rescuer, in particular if the MOB is unconscious or otherwise incapacitated. Thus, many improvements in a personal flotation device can add greatly to the efficiency of the retrieval of a man overboard.
Adding these additional devices to the personal flotation device is best accomplished without substantially increasing the bulk of the personal flotation device. If the advantages of the additional devices can be incorporated with minimized additional bulk, great advantages can be obtained.